Faggot
by Angelas
Summary: After running away from home, Sasuke faces prostitution and drug abuse. Will a certain blonde help him through their hopeless situation? M for rape, incest, and drug use. SasukexNaruto yaoi
1. Whore

**Author's Notes: **New story idea for everyone!! Haha. Anyways I know that the subject of prostitution is very delicate and I kinda wanted to display a kind of real-life experience here so you little youngsters can learn a few things. :) Hope you guys like it. This is my first shot at a first-person fic. XD

_**Warning. Incest and rape are both tinted on this chapter. If this bothers you, please turn back now.**_

**Disclaimer.**

**OOooOOooOO **

Suppose you and I were discussing the problems of our life's history over a hot cup of tea.

You would tell me your perils of the past, and I would tell you mine. One thing is for certain though during our discussion, our problems would be very different from each other's. In other words, my past would seem like a living nightmare compared to yours.

Not that I am judging.

But it is just the simple fact that what I went through was beyond any _normal_ human being's experience. Luckily, I have made it to this day to explain to you the most horrid chapters of my life.

Please…hear me out; it may be our last chance.

**OOooOooOO**

I remember clearly the frosty night of that winter evening.

The sun had not appeared upon Konoha for the longest of times, and many women of the village were worried for their husbands who were forced to work day and night patrolling the outskirts of the village. Regardless of the snow falling from the heavens, and the icy mist covering the village like a glacial winter blanket.

Everything was quiet; almost _too_ quiet.

Small financial problems were placed all throughout the village due to the snowy weather, and our defenses were slowly, but clearly, falling poor. Many people went missing for no apparent reason. This meant many homeless children wandering the streets looking for food and the slightest of comfort.

Some even took drastic measures for money.

Drastic measures that I know all to well.

I was in my room that night. Doing nothing much of what I always do. Just lying down on my small twin-size bed reading a long boring book. My mind wandered back and forth between sleep and consciousness. I was clearly tired, but I forced my eyes open knowing that I wasn't ever really safe when I fell asleep.

The reason, you ask?

My brother. Itachi Uchiha.

I remember feeling intruding hands go between my legs during the mist of the nights in which I fell into deep sleep, and hot breaths being pressed down at the side of my neck every time I tried to switch positions in bed. Sometimes I even felt something hard press between my rear.

He was always there.

_Always_ there, without delay, lying right next to me, exploring my body in ways I didn't like.

I never did get the guts to tell him to stop. I felt weak compared to him. I was much to embarrassed to explain to him what I felt when he did that. Besides, I could've been mistaken, I thought.

I mean…my older brother wouldn't do something like that to me, right?

I had always questioned that to myself. As naïve and young as I was, I never dared to think wrong of my older brother. After all, he did look after me and he was always there when I needed him.

Besides, even if he did do that, it never did go any further than just silent caresses at night.

He was, after all, the only family I had.

Most of my family was dead due to certain diseases while others just disappeared from out of the blue.

We had also pretty much cut all ties to the outside world.

The only reasons Itachi left the house were to work his daily shift, buy groceries, and purchase new clothes every once per month.

I, on the other hand, left at no time during the days.

Itachi had never let me go outside of the house by myself; he always explained to me just how malicious the outside world was, and the many dangers that existed from just outside our front door.

I, being the youngest, agreed to everything he said. I obediently did as he asked when he told me to clean the house and such. Or when he just simply wanted me to go upstairs to my room, I had gladly obliged.

He wasn't a _bad_ person, I thought, it's not like if he had ever treated me in a bad manner or had asked me to do something against my will.

I stuck to that thought, wanting to answer my own dark secret that I had been hiding for the longest time in my mind.

But all was torn into pieces, and dismantled into tiny shreds when that horrible incident took place in that cold winter night.

An incident that had changed my life _forever_.

"Sasuke," I heard my brother say from downstairs, "Come down here."

Obeying to his orders, I rushed downstairs from my room, dropping the book I was reading down to the cold wooden floor.

I felt my naked feet cringe at the iciness of the floor, but I ignored it as best I could when I turned towards Itachi, "Yes, brother?"

"Come here, closer" he said, a strange glint in his crimson eyes, "I won't bite."

A bit thrown back at the look of his eyes, I forced myself to proceed towards my calling brother. My feet were almost glued down to the floor, and my legs felt like two frozen Popsicle sticks as I strained myself to stand directly in front of Itachi.

That's when I noticed something was strange.

His breath…it was…_bitter_.

It was clearly enveloped in the strong scent of alcohol. Itachi was _drunk_.

"Sit on the table for me, little brother," I heard him hiss out, pulling me by my forearm towards the kitchen table.

I quickly obeyed, confused and lost as to what was next, I sat down on the cold table; my legs partially separated.

I watched as he approached me with ease, his long black hair following along with his rhythmic walk.

Oh, how very beautiful my brother was.

My eyes snapped open when I felt his intense presence right in front of me, and his body forced between my legs. I gave out a quiet 'eep' when I felt his long slim hands travel up my thighs, his polished fingernails gently scraping on the sensitive skin.

"I-Itachi…", I gasped out, trying to wiggle my legs away from his hands, "Wh-what're you d-doing…?"

"It's alright, Sasuke…", he quietly said, his hands regaining grip on my legs, "It'll go by quickly…"

My skin tensed at his words, what did he mean by 'this will go by quickly'? Was he going to do something to me? Was he going to _hurt_ me?

"B-brother…please-", I whispered, trying to get as far away as possible from Itachi, "Stop…"

"Shhh," he lulled, bringing me back to where I was with a quick tug, "Spread your legs for me, Sasuke…"

Confused and scared, I trusted my brother, as good as he was to me, and split my legs slowly in front of him; revealing the sensitive skin of my inner thighs.

"Mmm," I heard Itachi moan, as I noticed a violent glint cross upon his intense eyes, "You're so beautiful…"

I gave out a small shriek when I felt him push down my upper body on the table, his strong hands tugging down at my shorts.

He was taking them off. He was trying to _rape_ me, I thought, my hands fisting themselves into two balls when I felt Itachi's erected member brush down between my legs.

"Itachi…! Stop…!", I shrieked, tears forming themselves at the sides of my eyes, gently spilling down and forming a wet stream on my reddened cheeks, "Please…!"

"Shut up!", he sharply replied, violently pulling of my shorts down to the ground.

I felt him force himself upon me; his firm hands gripping down at my wrists on the table, his searing breath stabbing me in the neck

I could feel something forcing it's way inside me through my boxers, something hard and thick. I really had no clue as to what it might be since I was too naïve back then to learn about such sensual things.

But what I could tell you was that I was scared. Scared and in panic.

I didn't know what to do. My mind clogged up and my body froze on that very table.

How could my own brother do this to me?

"Sasuke," Itachi hissed in my ear, darting his tongue on my neck, "Don't you like this?"

I shook my head quickly to the side, my eyes wide with fear.

"Aw, so you don't?", he hissed again, using his free hand to tug down at my boxers, "But I thought you would little brother…"

"Itachi! Please…! Stop!", I screamed, tears rapidly making their way down my cheeks as I felt Itachi begin to stretch me with his fingers.

I watched him as he serrated a smirk, violence clearly present in every single part of his expression. Where was the gentle-eyed Itachi I once knew? Why was Itachi doing this?

"How I've awaited this moment, my dear brother," he whispered, his warm lips brushing against my own, "hiding for such a long time behind a gentle loving mask…did you _really_ think I loved you, Sasuke?"

My mind lost all control at those words. Had my brother just said to me that he had never loved me?

"I-Itachi…I…", I wheezed out, my eyes squinting from the sharp pain coming from my rear.

"Sasuke…how stupid and ignorant you are…", Itachi whispered, glaring at me with hatred in his ruby eyes.

The pain was excruciating and I felt my conscience begin to drift away, I had to think of a way to get away from that place, quick. My eyes slowly drifted to the side, and I noticed the door was unlocked. My mind eased a bit and I turned back to my brother, pain clearly displayed on my expression.

"Itachi…stop…", I tried once more, feeling my inner muscles begin to contract with Itachi's fingers.

He laughed. A sinister grin falling upon his face as he replied to my plead with a simple stale "no".

After his response, I didn't think twice before using my right leg to kick down on Itachi's shin, sending the most of impact I could manage to inflict.

"Ah!", I heard him shout out as he let go of my wrists, easing the pain in his leg.

I immediately took the chance to roll from off the table, snatching my shorts along with me as I rushed towards the front door; hot tears still slipping from my eyes as I finally realized just what I was attempting to do.

I was going to run away.

Run away and _never_ come back.

I was never going to see my brother again.

"Get back here you slut!", Itachi screamed, making his way towards me with infuriated steps.

I quickly twisted the doorknob and slammed the door wide open, feeling the frosty breeze of the outside world brush against my skin. I looked back one last time at my enraged brother, and quietly bid a silent good-bye to my house, rushing out the door as fast as my legs could take me.

I looked back after a good solid minute of running through the snow, and noticed that Itachi hadn't followed.

I slowed down, falling to my knees in an alleyway as I slipped on my shorts. I could feel my skin terribly cold from the icy wind and my lack of winter clothes. My feet were especially hurting me. They had grown numb from running through the snow at maybe 10pm at night with no socks or shoes on.

I slowly stood up, looking around for any other presence around the street as I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to spread some warmth throughout my torso.

Then I noticed a few people around my age standing by a nearby corner, most of them young boys like me; but before I knew it my legs gave out and I felt myself faint on the cold sidewalk of the Konoha street.

**OOooOOooOO**

I woke up the next morning, my whole entire body numb from the cold.

I quickly stood up, realizing that I was no longer at home with my brother, but that I was in the middle of someplace unknown.

I had no idea where I was, let alone, I had no idea where to go. I looked around me as I stood on my own two feet.

Then there it was. Those same kids standing in that corner that I had just seen yesterday. Having no other resorts, I approached them, my teeth quietly clattering from a sudden breeze. I stood not far from the ball of kids and I quickly noticed one of them sticking out of the bunch like a sore thumb.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan-brown skin.

Beautiful.

Beyond any beauty I had ever imagined in my wildest dreams.

I stared at the young boy for a few moments before approaching him cautiously and waving my hand at him.

I smiled when I noticed I had caught his attention.

"Hey…haven't seen you around here.", the mysterious blonde replied, not moving from his spot.

"I haven't been around here before…", I replied, browsing through the other kids surrounding us, some of them were girls, but the majority were guys, "What're you guys doing here? Waiting for the bus or somethin'?"

I tried my best to seem care-free, despite the fact that I was freezing to death and the fact that I had just finished running away from home just yesterday.

"No…", the blue-eyed boy responded, a sad distant look in his eyes, "More like waiting for a job."

"A job?", I questioned, confusion spread throughout my face.

"Idiot, don't you know?! We have no where else to go, we have no money, so we take the only resort me have…!", the blonde shouted, water beginning to form at the sides of his eyes.

I stepped back, noticing I had clearly slightly pissed him off.

"It's alright…sorry.", the blonde whispered, turning away from me and looking towards the dim lights of the nearby stores.

I stepped forward again, observing the rare beauty that that boy possessed. His eyes were so very blue it was almost unreal, and his hair…yellow as the peel of a ripe banana.

"What's your name?", he asked, his voice rather distant.

"Sasuke. And yours?"

"Naruto."

I slightly smiled at his reply; the sound of that name sounded so sweet between my eardrums.

"So…what job are you waiting for, Naruto?", I asked, looking around in the corner we were located.

"It's kind of embarrassing to say…", Naruto whispered, looking down at the ground in shame.

I tilted my head to the side, not really knowing why someone would be ashamed of having a job, "C'mon, you can tell me."

I heard him quietly sigh, a lone expression in his bright blue eyes, "Prostitution…"

I was confused at the word. I didn't really know what it meant so I blurted out my question without thinking twice.

"What's that?"

Naruto turned away, hiding his face behind yellow strands of hair, "You have sex for money, alright…?"

I gasped to myself at the response.

Had all these teenagers been standing here waiting for some random guy to pick them up for money?

Would they actually do that just to get enough money to buy a small portion of food to survive with throughout the day?

I was confused; reality hitting me like a ton of bricks as I finally realized in just what situation I was actually in.

I was in the streets, alone, with no money, no food, and no place to go. And my brother had just tried to violate me last night and I had ran away from home, maybe miles away.

"Now do you get it, idiot?", I heard the blonde snap out, fisting his hand into a tight ball.

"I…"

"I have to go now…I'll see you later, maybe.", Naruto whispered, as I noticed a figure starting to approach where he was.

It was a bigger figure than his, an adult maybe, and it was a man.

Then it hit me; these kids standing in this corner _were actual_ prostitutes.

I watched in fear as I noticed the man flashing a couple of dollars at Naruto, a smirk displayed across his lips.

I turned back towards the blonde I had just met and I watched him as he walked towards the older man, a tear clearly rolling down his cheek.

He didn't want to do this.

He didn't enjoy doing this.

But he _had_ to.

For the sake of survival.

I looked around at the others in the corner, most of them wrapped in a thin blanket, and a piece of small bread in their dirty hands. I almost cried at the sight; understanding the actual situation this kids were in.

I also knew what had to be done in order to save myself from starving to death. I had no job permit, I was only 13, and I didn't have a parent or guardian. In order to keep myself alive, had to do what these others were doing.

My eyes wandered around, trying to find a spot in which I could sit down on. When I did, I took a seat next to a brunette with red marks on his cheeks, his eyes closed in what seemed to be a fake slumber.

"Hey…", I whispered.

He didn't answer, so apparently, he really was sleeping. I sighed to myself, my eyes starting to well up into tears as I realized what I was doing.

I was going to sell myself for money.

I was going to throw myself away to random men for money.

I was disgusted at the thought, I wanted to go home, but I knew I couldn't. Itachi would probably kill me if I showed my face to him again. I sighed to myself, scooting closer to the boy next to me for warmth, my feet now completely numb from the snow under my feet.

I slowly began to close my eyes, but they were shot wide open once again when I felt a hand poke at my shoulder.

I squinted my eyes, trying to take in the appearance before me, it was someone I had never met or seen before. It was a man. He didn't seem old or extremely young. He appeared to be somewhere in his 20's or so. He had white silvery hair that fell to one side, and he had a large scar slashed against his right eye. I rubbed my eyes with my fists, and looked into the man's eyes, fear surfacing upon my confused expression when I finally realized what the man wanted.

"Hey, kid.", I heard the man say, a sly smile pressed along his lips, "I'll pay you 5 bucks. Whaddya say?"

I turned to the others in the corner and noticed how they were looking at me. Some with what seemed to be jealousy in their eyes and others with what seemed to be misery. I quietly gulped to myself when I noticed a pink-haired girl nod her head slowly in approval, as if letting me know it was okay to go with the man. Yet I still noticed the quiet grief she held within her expression.

I looked back at the man, and stood up, wiping away the snow from my behind.

"Haha, come along, kid.", he said, taking my hand in his and leading the both of us towards his house.

I quietly followed, a knot forming in my throat as I thought about the things the man could possibly do to me when we got to his destination. I felt my stomach churn in anxiety, and my skin stretch in uneasiness as I followed along with the man.

"It's your first time doing this, isn't it?", I heard the white-haired man ask, a small smile crossing against his lips.

"Y-yes…", I replied, my face looking down in shame at the ground.

"I see."

I quietly gasped as I felt the man stop in front of an apartment door, taking out keys from his side pocket.

"We're here.", he whispered, his voice husky, "Time for us to have some fun."

I swallowed hard, my eyes widening in fear and panic as I felt the silver-haired man gently push me inside the apartment.

I could hear my own heart beating, and I felt my legs begin to shake when I heard the quiet clink of the door being closed behind me. All means of second thoughts were torn away as I heard the locks of the apartment door being locked securely.

"Get undressed."

**OOooOOooOO**

**Finished:D Anyways, I thought this turned out pretty good. If you guys found any weird mistakes please let me know, since I am much too lazy to re-read right now. XD Feedback and reviews will definitely encourage me to continue this story. :) Thanks.**


	2. Stupify

**Author's Notes:** Well, I am so DAMN sorry for not updating this story earlier. xD I was extremely caught up on my other one. T-T But anyway, here it is now. :D Hope you guys like it. :) Oh and btw, I wanna give a quick thanks to all my reviewers. :3 You guys rock.

**_Warning: Graphic smut scene and drug use towards the end. If this bothers you, please don't read._**

**Disclaimer.**

**OOooOOooOO**

I panicked at the man's request.

I could hear my own heart thumping in a distorted pattern and water making its way down the side of my face; fear was clearly taking over my senses. I cringed in dread as I watched the white-haired man begin to unbutton his own shirt, and disposing of the blue mask that had once been covering his face.

I looked at him once, and I thought he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be.

His features were to an extent young and gentle, and his cheekbones were slim and watertight with smooth pale skin covering upon the inner bone.

At least I wasn't about to spread my legs for a 40-year-old man, I thought.

As I heard myself think those words I was sickened at myself. I was acting like a real-life prostitute checking out the perv that hired them. I felt like kicking myself, but everything was brought to a halt when I felt a cold hand lie upon my tense shoulder.

"I'm not paying you for free, y'know", I heard the silver-haired man whisper near my ear, his voice now dangerously husky, "so get to it, short-stuff."

My breath shortened, and with a forced inhale I thought about what I was doing.

I was selling myself to a man that I didn't even know.

I was a near virgin.

I had no idea how everything worked.

And it was also pretty ironic how I ended up in the same situation that I was with my brother just yesterday. What was the difference, I questioned myself, I ran away from my home and made everything worse.

What was I thinking?

I knew I couldn't go back, though. No matter how much I wanted to. Itachi wouldn't forgive me for what I did and he would probably just throw me out; not to mention, why would I even consider that after he told me in my face that he didn't love me anymore?

And worst, he never _did_.

Even so, he still wanted to _rape_ me?

No…I wasn't going to let that happen…

With that thought convincing the most of me, I decided for the final time that I was _not_ going back home, no matter what.

I was going to face my decision and do what I had to do to keep myself alive.

Yes, that's what I was going to do.

With a small amount of courage, I tried to squint my eyes in a fashion that made me look lusty, and spread my lips apart in a slight smirk that made my expression seem more like that of a boy in heat. I had to at least play along with the game, if I ever wished getting paid.

"Good boy," the man said, a large grin displayed across his bored expression, "Now just take your little clothes off for me."

I hesitated at first, and I took several glances towards the door behind me. It was clearly locked. Locked securely. There was no way I was getting out of this by simply trying to run away.

I took another glance at the man in front of me, trying to look for some kind of regret or confusion in his eyes so I could at least persuade him to let me go.

But to my dismay, there was none. The only things present in those obsidian eyes of his were lust and impatience. I swallowed hard, and I slowly began to unbutton my pants. My hands were shaking and I was sweating from the side of my face. I was a nervous wreck.

What scared me the most though, was the way the man was watching my every move. Feeding his hungry gaze upon every single movement I made as I fumbled to unzip my shorts. I heard him chuckle as I suddenly felt my shorts fall to my ankles.

I wasn't wearing any underwear.

My cheeks immediately flushed as I remembered I hadn't wasted any time grabbing my boxers when I had ran away from Itachi. My knees were now shaking, and my skin started to stretch into goose bumps. I quietly gasped when I felt the older man's hand stroking at my hips, as if observing my exposed body in the most intricate way possible.

"You have a very nice body," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath dancing around my tense ears, "Maybe I should hire you more often. What's your name?"

My legs almost gave out when I felt his cold fingers wander around my nether area, I then gasped when I felt his experienced hand get a hold of my shaft, "S-sasuke…sir…"

"Sasuke, is it?" the man repeated, pulling away from my heated erection, "Well, _Sasuke_, you have a very nice body for a 13 year-old. I could only imagine how you would look 3 years from now."

He laughed quite sharply after that statement. I almost felt like crying by then; someone I didn't even know was humiliating me, and I didn't have my brother there to protect me. It was times like these that I actually found myself missing Itachi. I missed those strong arms of his being wrapped around me in fierce protection, and his long hair being cascaded down my arms as he cooed comforting words in my ear. How could I not miss the person who had raised me all my life…?

"Oh, don't cry, kid," the man said, chuckling to himself as he wiped away a tear from my cheek with his icy finger, "This will go by quick, I promise."

I found myself nodding slowly at his statement, and I almost wanted to shoot myself for it. Was I actually accepting this unknown man's comfort? I felt sickened.

"Here, take this off," he whispered, taking off my shirt from my trembling body, "There, you look much better that way."

I watched miserably as the man snickered to himself, his amused expression staring at my nude body in the middle of the living room, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

I followed with my watery eyes as I observed the man leave the room; my body was literally quaking by now, and my skin felt like if it was being stretched. I had no idea what was going to be of me after this was over; and not to mention, what was to be of me when that man was done with me.

Was it going to hurt? Was he going to do something bad to me? Most importantly, did I do the right choice by running away?

My regretful thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard footsteps coming from the nearby hallway; I quickly covered my private parts in vain with reflex as I saw the man begin to approach me. He had objects in his hands.

"Shaking, are we? That excited?", he said, a grin displayed across his face, "Lay down for me, Sasuke."

I quickly obeyed, not having any other choice, as I slowly spread myself on the living room carpet; trying my best to close my legs together as much as I possibly could to at least try and cover myself from the man's wandering gaze.

I watched as he kneeled under me, his chest exposed to the cold breeze coming from the nearby window. To my amazement, the man was actually quite handsome.

His chest was built, and his arms were strong and muscular. Clearly, he worked out, and clearly, he was much more strong looking than Itachi.

My brother's body, (from what I've seen), was very feminine looking. His arms and legs always seemed very slim and fragile, and I often caught him shaving. Strange it was, but it seemed he wasn't bothered by the fact that I watched him do it every 3 days or so. On the other hand, this white-haired man had male features slapped all around him. Even his face seemed more male-like than my brother's, but at the same time he had this sort of beauty that I wouldn't be able to explain.

"Spread your legs", I heard him demand, his voice sounding quite impatient.

I slowly obeyed, opening my legs far apart and revealing my naked glory right into the man's hungry gaze. I heard him chuckle, and I watched in terror as the man crawled between my thighs, "Excuse my manners, Sasuke, my name's Kakashi. Maybe you don't care, but after all, I'll be seeing you a lot more after this."

I swallowed hard as I heard the man claim his name. I could've sworn I had heard that name before coming from my brother's mouth. I wanted to ask this Kakashi if he knew my brother, but that would only make everything worse. If he told Itachi about this (that is, if he even knew my brother in the first place), I would be dead right there and then. So I kept my mouth shut, just staring deep into the man's eyes.

"This might hurt. Actually you know what? This _will_ hurt", I heard him whisper, as he picked up something he had brought from the other room not long ago.

I suddenly gasped when I finally saw exactly what the man was doing. He was smearing a vibrator with lubricant; with a broad smile spread along his lips as he watched my reaction.

I had seen these before. My brother had tons under his bed, but I never dared ask him what they were for. Nevertheless, I knew, since one night I actually caught him shoving one up his own ass.

"Scared of these? Don't worry, there's worse things to come", he whispered, throwing the lube away from our spot.

I felt my face cringe in horror as I felt the tube-like toy being gently shoved up my tight entrance. It felt much more different than the time Itachi had raped me; this object was actually hard and cold, but at the same time it was smaller in thickness.

I winced my eyes when I felt the object beginning to makes its way through my canal, and I let out a silent whimper followed by a tear when the toy was completely filling my twitching entrance.

I couldn't control my contractions, I tried biting down on the toy so I wouldn't feed the silver-haired man's hungry gaze with my pleasure-like whimpers and gasps, but it only brought more pain. Sweat dripped down my thighs as Kakashi pulled the vibrator further into me, making me moan out like a whore.

"Already excited by such things, Sasuke? This truly is your first time", he chuckled, completely oblivious to the fact that I had already been penetrated once before…by my own flesh and blood.

I gave out a loud gasp when I felt the vibrator being turned on inside me to full power. I almost practically fainted from the insane pleasure I was being screwed with. I felt my cheeks flush a deep red, and sweat dripping down from the side of my face. I had never felt something so good in my life. It was as if something inside me was being picked at with every vibration. Something that emitted me great pleasure, and made me want to melt into a puddle of sweat.

"Ahh…! Ahn…nnnn!", I moaned, feeling the older man's eyes observing every twitching movement my hole was making; I gasped loudly as I felt the older man grip onto my thighs, massaging them with what seemed to be care.

"You look so adorable, Sasuke", he whispered, his voice low and husky, "You should see yourself. In fact, I think you should."

I whimpered loudly as he shoved the toy deeper inside me one last time before standing up and leaving me a pleasurable mess on the floor. I wanted to reach down and take the goddamned vibrating toy away, but just before I could reach my hand down there I watched in misery as the man approached where I was once again, cellphone in hand.

"Here we go", he whispered, placing himself between my sweating legs, "Say cheese."

I quickly turned away from the camera phone, when I felt the slight flash hit at my blushing face, but when I turned around to face the man again I noticed it wasn't my face he was trying to take a picture of; it was my ass. Decorated with the trembling toy dug deep inside it.

I felt sick to my stomach when he leaned down to face me and showed me the disturbing picture. I almost threw up when I saw the image, but my mouth was restricted from doing anything when I felt the man's lips seal my own.

I muffled a scream in his mouth, but he constricted his tongue tighter around my own when I tried to do so. I couldn't handle it. I had a goddamned vibrator in my ass, and I had a 25 year-old guy ravaging at my mouth. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to go back from where I came from.

I wanted to go back to Naruto.

It was funny how I started thinking of the blonde at a time like this. I didn't even know him…but something about him made me tingle. His situation saddened me, but it was stupid really, since after all, I was now in the same situation as him; or so I thought.

The man pulled away from me a couple of moments later, a string of saliva connecting his lips and mine together, "You're so red, Sasuke. Let's give you a break shall we?"

I was breathing loud and hard by then, and my member was throbbing from an unattended erection. I wanted release. I _needed_ release. But I restrained my orgasm as much as I could; I wasn't about to please a pervert, let alone, let him take a picture of it.

I felt relieved as I felt the man pull out the vibrator with his fingers. I closed my eyes, enjoying the stillness inside my body once again. I quietly sighed, and quieted down my raspy breathing as my blush began to disperse.

"Look here", Kakashi whispered, leaning down towards me again, rotating the vibrator in his hand, "Wet, isn't it? Surprisingly, your biting little ass didn't break it."

I felt embarrassment rush up to my head at that statement. Had he noticed? I was being humiliated more than ever now. I never knew such perverts existed in this world.

"You look so worn out", he continued, throwing the toy to the side as he positioned himself deeper inside my open legs, "Maybe I could help you regain your strength", he whispered, his voice low and seductive.

Oh god, that voice. That body. Everything about that perverted man turned me on for some strange reason. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about it. I didn't want to feel this way. I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, let alone want more of it.

Was I really starting to turn into a real low-class prostitute?

A simple whore off the streets?

A desperate man-whore faggot?

The questions made me want to throw up, but I couldn't deny myself that I wanted more of that beautiful pleasure. I wanted more of that nice feeling inside of me.

I wanted to be fucked.

I felt the silver-haired man begin to take off his own pants, revealing his own larger erected member just before my swelling hole. I gulped hard, feeling my body begin to be turned on all over again; my eyes even started wandering every single inch of the naked man's body.

"Desperate, are we?", he asked, his voice still in its low sexy tone

I said nothing but only watched in anticipation as he positioned his cock right before my now twitching entrance.

Subconsciously, I wrapped my legs around the man's waist, trying to pull him in further. Trying to desperately make him take me. I bit my lip, as I felt myself explode with my orgasm. I went red with heavy blush as I noticed Kakashi chuckle at my sudden climax, which by the way, had spilled all over him.

"I make you that horny?" he grinned, stroking my raven strands of hair.

I, again, said nothing. I just strengthened my grip around his waist, trying to pull myself into his hard-rock erection.

I wanted that thing inside of me so badly, it almost scared me; it was so damned ironic how I just finished running away from my brother and now I was freely giving myself to a totally unknown man. I mean, at least I knew Itachi, but again, I never could imagine myself with my own brother.

What I felt for my brother was something deeper and more meaningful than lust. I loved him. Loved him as a brother. But I never in my life lusted for my own flesh and blood…no, I wasn't going back home. I couldn't. I wasn't going to.

I would erase Itachi from the face of my life. He was nothing to me anymore.

"Hn, I'm tired", I suddenly heard the older man say, forcing my legs to unlock away from his waist as he stood up, "You were fun, but I gotta get going now", he continued, searching through his wallet.

I couldn't possibly explain how I felt at that moment. I felt used, embarrassed, shunned, shameful, and I felt like a fucking whore. I was sprawled on the floor, legs spread open, with an unattended erection, naked, and a sweaty mess.

"Here", he plainly said, throwing a 5 dollar-bill at my chest, "Now get out. See you another time", he smiled, his eyes turning into two upside down U's.

I quickly stood up, trying my best to ignore the horrible pain emitting from my rear.

"Here you go", he said, throwing my shirt and pants at my head, "Get dressed, I don't think you would want to walk around naked in the streets, right?"

I quickly took the clothes in my hands and began to dress myself, being careful not to hurt my strained inner muscles.

Was this the life of a prostitute?

Being screwed and later being paid an imbalanced amount of money?

Then being thrown out like if you were nothing?

I didn't know what to do. I was confused, and I was lost.

Was this the life I wanted?

**OOooOOooOO**

I had walked back to the corner, pride tainted and regretful tears slipping from my eyes.

The only person I wanted to see at the moment was that blonde boy.

Naruto.

There was just something about that kid. His eyes were the bluest things I had ever seen in my life. They almost seemed to suck you in into a whole different dimension. Not to mention, his hair. The most beautiful yellow locks that I had ever seen. Everything about him was sublime.

Never would I have imagined that that boy would be the most important object of my life later on, but that is to be said in time.

I reached the familiar corner and sat in a dry spot. No one else was there. It seemed all of the teens that were there were busy as well, or maybe buying food. I took out the 5-dollar bill Kakashi had given me, and stared at it for a while.

This was the most money I had ever had in my possession.

My stomach rumbled. I was hungry. No, I was _starving_. I stood up and tried to look for a nearby store, but had no luck. In other words, I didn't even know where the stores were.

I started walking aimlessly in the alleyways until a certain silhouette caught my eye. It was familiar. Well, the yellow strands of hair on its head were very familiar.

"Naruto!" I screamed, waving my hands in the air at the blonde not too far away from me, "Over here!"

He waved back, and started to jog towards me. I watched in awe as I observed the blonde's hair swaying into the wind of the snowy afternoon. He was so beautiful.

"Hey!" he cheerfully said, rubbing his head as he slapped me playfully on the shoulder, "you're the only one here. Where's everyone else?"

I shrugged, not really caring about anyone but him at the moment.

"You look down…did you-"

I quickly cut him off, and nodded, looking down at my feet in shame.

"Oh…", he whispered, looking down at his own feet, as if he knew exactly how I felt, "Um…I have something that might help us, y'know."

I looked towards him and raised my eyebrow, "What is it?"

"This", he continued, taking out a bag of white powder and a couple of small bottles from his back pocket, "I just bought them now."

I took the bag and bottles from his hand and studied it carefully, only to drop both of them on the ground with a shocked gasp when I read the label written on them:

_**Ketamine**_

_**Vicodin Xanax**_

_**GHB LSD Valium**_

"N-naruto…" I whispered, my voice shaking from the realization of what was inside the objects, "those are d-drugs…"

"I know", he plainly said, picking them up and pulling me by the wrist towards a hidden corner.

My eyes widened in fear as I observed him take out a pair of needles from his jacket, "We'll need these", he whispered, handing me one.

I took it in my palm and studied it. It was new, or at least it appeared to be, and it had a small dose of heroin.

"N-naruto…" I whispered, worried of the affects the drug might have on us, "We're not supposed to do this..."

"Don't be such a wimp", he laughed, "It'll help you. Make you forget everything…make you feel free."

I swallowed hard as I saw him inject the needle into his arm. He winced a bit, but that was all.

Maybe it really is okay, I thought, he doesn't seem to be hurt or anything.

Without thinking twice, I positioned the needle into my forearm, screwing my eyes shut as I slowly dipped the apex of the needle into my skin. I felt a sharp sting at first, but then it suddenly disappeared.

"It'll take a sec to kick in", Naruto whispered, his face already drenched with sweat, "just hold on."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes and feeling the swirl of heroin being injected throughout my arm. It felt strange, but nothing seemed to hurt at all.

Was I doing something wrong?

**OOooOOooOO**

**Omg… xD I hope you guys don't try out drugs cuz of me. T-T No but really, don't do it. xD It's baaaaad for you. Anyways, hope you guys review for me. :) It will definitely encourage me to update this much faster. If you have constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me. :D It will make me a better writer. :) Nice feedback is awesome too. xD Regards.**


End file.
